1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket for receiving an electric component, having an electrical component, a connector that contains the socket, and an inserter which holds the electrical component. In particular, the present invention relates to a socket and a connector thereof which can easily and reliably receive electric components, and at the same time, have a high durability against insertion and removal of the electric components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional sockets for receiving electrical components, such as semiconductor components, generally have a contact for connecting with the electric terminal of a semiconductor component inserted in the socket, and a pressing mechanism for pressing the contact against the electric terminal. The conventional sockets are of two types, a non-zero insertion-force type and a zero insertion-force type. With the non-zero insertion-force type, when the semiconductor component is inserted into the socket, it presses the contact back against the pressing mechanism. With the zero insertion-force type, the semiconductor component does not press the contact back against the pressing mechanism during its insertion.
A semiconductor component can be inserted into the socket of the zero insertion-force type with little insertion force. However, with this of socket type, the contact cannot be maintained with the electric terminal of the semiconductor component if the semiconductor component is simply inserted into the socket. Accordingly, the zero insertion-force type socket generally has mechanical means, such as a lever, for keeping the contact in touch with the electric terminal of the semiconductor component.
In constant, the non-zero insertion-force type socket lacks durability and due to its structure, the insertion and removal of the semiconductor components cause the contact of the socket to be worn out. That is, the contact of the socket rubs against the semiconductor component during insertion and removal. Moreover, the contact tends to damage the electric terminal of the semiconductor component. The lack of durability and the possible damage to the electric terminal are major shortfalls in the semiconductor component test since a number of semiconductor components are repeatedly tested.
The zero insertion-force type socket has a higher durability because the contact of the socket not rubs against the electric terminal of the inserted component. However, because there is no rubbing motion (or wiping motion) between the contact and the electric terminal, connection may not be reliably established with the electric terminal when the surface of the electric terminal is oxidized, or when dust or other undesirable particles adhere on the surface of the electric terminal. In addition, because an extra step is required in moving the lever in order to mount the semiconductor component, the retaining mechanism of the socket becomes complicated, and the total test time increases when a number of semiconductor components are to be repeatedly tested.